ARoP02 - Trial of the Ancients - Prelude (Lunus)
Information Learn more about the path dragons of the Lunus must undertake from the leader of this faction, Valkoth. Steps #Speak to the Lunus ancient leader, Valkoth (22687/28929) #Return to the council and speak to Gatekeeper V'Tieru Quest Text V'Tieru tells you, 'Now you will speak to the leader of your faction. For you this means going to Valkoth, the Ancient dragon in Dralk.' (Pop-up when you greet Valkoth) Valkoth tells you, 'The path of the Lunus is the path of strength and power over the lesser races. As the wisest of races, we know that if dragons were to rule Istaria again, all creatures would prosper under our dominion. We believe in the right of dragons to reign over Istaria, given to us by Drulkar. You have chosen to follow this path, Zikari. You have shown yourself to be strong, and worthy of the trials before you. Above all, you have championed our ideals well. We are proud to number you among our ranks, and wish you the best of success.' V'Tieru tells you, 'Perhaps by your very actions, the Lunus will one day achieve their dream of recapturing our race's ancient glory. Now, listen closely, and I will tell you of the trials you must face.' V'Tieru tells you, 'Karane spoke to you of the past, . I will speak of the present. The world has changed from that we once ruled. Entire peoples have been lost, and found again. An ancient evil has fallen in the deserts of Tazoon. Dryads have rejoined the living races, coming at our behest to confront the evil of the Lich King. For the first time in many years, our hatchlings took flight as full dragons claiming the skies as our own once more. We joined the fight against the Withered Aegis in full, after they took our own. Still it was not enough.' V'Tieru tells you, 'Lead by the Vielo, the living races drew upon one last hope, combining the several realms into one. When we activated the Novian machines, our worlds ceased, and we found ourselves in a new world, the unified Prime. In this we hoped to stave off the Withered Aegis invasion, contain the Blight in the realms that had already fallen, and preserve Istaria.' V'Tieru tells you, 'Now, the living races gather together in desperation, facing an enemy that seems, after all, truly indomitable. In grim courage, lead by the charge of the gifted, we cast down countless thousands of undead that threaten at any day to overwhelm us, to what avail? Their blight anchors daily spread across our land, and daily we press these foul incarnations of dark evil back to the realm of Blight in a never-ending battle to cleanse the Prime. At best, all we have managed is a tenuous stalemate.' V'Tieru tells you, 'Yes, , a stalemate. The forces of life and death clash in incessant conflict, neither making any permanent progress. This is the present that you know, at least in the realms of the Prime and the Blight. This is the world in which you will complete the first of your trials. But your journey will not end here in the Prime, neither in the realm of the Blight. Your journey will not end in the realm of Flame, though if you return to us, you will meet the Dragon Lord. No, , your trials will take you to the realm of the Rift.' V'Tieru tells you, 'I will not speak of that now, . Satisfy yourself with the knowledge that if you pass our first two trials, you will be given a quest not only toward gaining the status of ancient, but also for the salvation of all the living races. We know of you, . We have heard how you have aided us in the preservation of life against that evil who relentlessly seeks our destruction. We have need of a champion such as you. I must ask you once more, . Will you accept the trial we offer?' V'Tieru tells you, 'Many stories have you scribed already, skillfully inked on the tablet of your own life. Indeed, were that not so, you would not be standing here before us. Yet a chapter or two remains for you to write. But that is the future and of that I cannot speak.' V'Tieru tells you, 'Journey now to Vladtmordt the Ancient. Tell him you have accepted the first Trial. He will know the meaning of these words and will serve as your guide until the task is finished.' Valkoth tells you, 'Your journey begins with Vladtmordt the Chronicler. He will teach you more about the crafting of the Scale of Ancients.' (pop-up) Rewards Category:Quests Category:Quests:Dragon Adventurer Category:Quests:Dragon